Scars
by TheWrongJedi
Summary: Obi-Wan had told Anakin the briefest from of the story, but what details did he hide from him, and why? A time before the Clone Wars. A brief part in the story about Obi-Wan and Satine in the "Extended mission with Qui-Gon." Satine's mention of having a scar when Obi-Wan fell, and dropped her. (Have decided to add one more chapter, if it does well I might continue this story.)
1. Duchess of Mandalore

Around 738 BBY, a pacifist faction known as the _New Mandalorians_ formed. Satine Kryze became ruler of this faction when she took the throne to Mandalore and became the new Duchess. However, a devastating Mandalorian Civil War broke out between the True Mandalorians an The Death Watch; a breakaway sect wanting to preserve Mandalore's warrior and clan-based culture. During this time, Satine's New Mandalorians only advocated peace for Mandalore's fractured society. As a response to the conflict, the Republic sent two Jedi Knights, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, on an extended mission to Mandalore. They spent a year on Mandalore protecting the young Duchess, from the hostile insurgents threatening her world, and Kryze and Kenobi grew close to each other. Despite his feelings toward her, Kenobi continued with his training and was reassigned. Kenobi later stated that had Kryze asked him to stay with her, he would have left the Jedi Order to be with her.

- Wookiepedia: The Star Wars Wiki

* * *

_"...I distinctly remember carrying you to safety." _

_"I meant the scar I got, after you fell, and dropped me."_

* * *

Obi-Wan glanced behind him as he had lost sight of Qui-Gon. He could hear the bounty hunters yelling. Hopefully his Master wasn't too far behind.

The arm around Obi-Wan's neck shifted. He looked down at the woman in his arms. Satine had a worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry," He whispered. "Qui-Gon will get here soon."

"That's not what I'm worried about..." She whispered back, Obi-Wan readjusting her in his arms.

"What then?"

"Your bleeding."

Obi-Wan looked down at himself, and saw a dark substance dabbed in his robes on his upper left arm.

"Oh, I didn't even realize I was..."

"I can walk Obi, set me down, your hurt." Satine's elegant voice was tempting, but Obi-Wan didn't so as she asked.

"Forgive me, My Lady." Obi-Wan said, starting up his jog again. "But I must get you to safety, my Master's orders.'

Lots of endless running through the forest as the bounty hunters voices died away. Qui-Gon's distraction was working. Night had fallen, and Obi-Wan had to use to the Force to detect where exactly they were in the darkness.

"Obi..." Satine's voice took on a frightened tone.

"It's alright, I can sense where we are."

Obi-Wan felt her hands tug on his robe. "You're injured!" She whisper-yelled.

"I'm fine, it was only a flesh wound. The bounty hunter didn't have a good aim."

"Where are we? I can't see anything."

"The ship is this way-" Obi-Wan turned, stumbling to his feet and dropping the Duchess all in one quick motion.

A small yelp of pain escaped her lips. Obi-Wan winced as his arm made a pang filled pain as he hit the ground.

"Duchess!" He cried, crawling towards her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes..." She let out a shaky breath. "Something pierced my skin though."

"Where?" Obi-Wan urged.

"My upper leg."

Obi-Wan took in a heavy breath. Satine was injured and it was his fault. Any attempts he had at protecting her just failed as he had been the one to cause her pain.

"It- It's too dark to see. We'll have to wait to get back to the ship before I can look at the wound clearly."

Obi-Wan made out what he thought was Satine nodding her head in agreement as he lifted her back into his arms, the bullet wound in his muscle screaming in protest to her small body's weight.

"Obi-Wan!" A deep voice yelled.

Obi-Wan turned around as he saw the familiar green blade of his Master's lightsaber coming into view, bullets flying past his head.

"Hurry," Qui-Gone yelled. "Get on board and start the ship!"

Obi-Wan ran harder, and eventually the ship came into view. Running up the ship's landing ramp and gently as possible setting Satine down in the co-pilots seat, Obi-Wan started the ship. Qui-Gon jumped on board a moment after, lightsaber deflecting off more blaster shots.

"Go!"

Obi-Wan steered the ship off from the ground and into the atmosphere. Qui-Gon was by his side a moment later, sweat dripping off of his forehead. Once he caught his breath, he took in his two companions in the ship with him.

"You're injured Obi-Wan, so is the Duchess. Go into the back of the ship and take care of those wounds."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan said, getting up from the pilot's seat and helping the Duchess walk into the back of the ship.

Obi-Wan sat Satine down on a bed, and started looking through the ships cabinets for medical supplies. When he found everything he thought he would need, he turned back around, to see Satine had stripped off her bottom half of clothes, revealing herself, blood spilling out of a wound on her left upper leg.

Obi-Wan looked down and awkwardly cleared his throat.

Satine looked up at him, a pained expression on her face. "I have deep gash in my leg. I think I got cut from a rock, or something..."

Obi-Wan glanced up at her nervously, not sure if looking at her would be considered rude or not.

"Um..." Obi-Wan walked over to the bed and pulled out a tube of bacta. "This should help."

Obi-Wan pulled out a small white clothe and started wiping up the blood that had crept from the gash in her leg.

Obi-Wan looked up as he felt the gaze of the Duchess on his face.

Clearing his throat again, he threw the clothe away and injected the tube of bacta into the wound.

"This is going to leave a scar, Duchess."

"Yes, I know."

Satine's eyes caught sight of Obi-Wan crimson soaked patch in his robe again.

"Don't forget your arm."

Obi-Wan looked at his arm as if he had forgotten. "Oh, yes."

Satine pulled her clothes back on to cover her legs and slid off of the bed. She pointed her finger to the seat she had just occupied. "Sit." Satine ordered. "I'll clean your wound."

"Duchess, you don't have to-"

"Sit."

Obi-Wan sighed and did as told, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Satine began stripping his shirt off, and inspected the wound.

"You were right it is a flesh wound..." Her tone was casual, but Obi-Wan didn't respond, afraid his voice would pitch and squeal if he did.

_"Remember the no attachment rule, Obi-Wan..." _He chided himself.

He hated to admit it, but, Satine was the only female he had ever met who made him, as Qui-Gon had said, nervous, and fidgety.

Satine took out a pair of tweezers from a medical kit Obi-Wan had gotten out, and without mercy, plucked the bullet out of his arm.

"Ow!" Obi-Wan groaned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright," Obi-Wan winced. "At least it's out."

Satine, carefully and gently now, washed out the wound and injected the tube of bacta. Putting on a patch, she smiled up at Obi-Wan as he put his robes back on.

"Better?" She asked.

Obi-Wan didn't smile back, instead he kept his face neutral. "Better."

Satine's smile faded as Obi-Wan hopped from the bed and began walking to the front of the ship.

"Obi," She said, making him turn to face her.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted you to know that-"

"All better?"

Satine and Obi-Wan turned to face Qui-Gon as he walked into the room.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan said, glad Qui-Gon had ruined the awkward filled moment Satine had created. "Where are we headed to now, may I ask?"

"Truthfully I don't know, I set a random coordinate into the computer. I guess we will find out soon enough." Qui-Gon smiled, turning and walking back to the front of the ship.

Satine watched in slight sadness as Obi-Wan followed him to the front of the ship.

Obi-Wan swallowed the lump in his throat as he stopped and turned to face the Duchess.

"Satine."

She looked up in slight surprise as he called her by her first name.

"Yes, Obi?" She asked, her hopes rising.

"I am terribly sorry for dropping you."

The hope died away. "Oh, it's alright, Obi-Wan." She sighed. "You're forgiven."

"Would you like me to accompany you back to the front of the ship?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice taking on that dashing tone, holding out his hand to her.

A small smile formed on her lips. "Yes." She said, taking his hand and letting him support her as she limped back to the front of the ship, Qui-Gon waiting to take them to who-knows-where on another adventure filled with bounty hunters and Death Watch soldiers chasing after them.


	2. Throwing Rocks and Being Cold

No matter what planet they ended up on Qui-Gon would befriend a native. Preferably, dim witted ones. Obi-Wan began to refer to them as _pathetic life forms, _but it didn't offend his Master- Qui-Gon found it rather amusing. Obi-Wan none the less put up with his Masters ability to socialize, and sometimes the friendships he made proved beneficial. He recalled once when they found themselves in quite the pickle and an Aqualish they had met sometime back happened to be nearby- to sum up the story they owe him their lives.

Today, it just happened to be Corellia that they landed on, and it had been days since any of them had eaten. The Duchess was starting to become weak and Qui-Gon summed it up to that she was being malnourished. They all were, but right now Satine was of the utmost importance and they needed to keep her alive.

Qui-Gon had ventured out, cloak on and lightsaber hidden, and left his padawan and the Duchess alone while he set out to find food for them. Despite Obi-Wan's protests, Qui-Gon made him stay in the ship. They both knew how extremely dangerous it would be to travel alone, especially in a place like Corellia where everything from Bounty Hunters to Pirates live, and it didn't help that pretty much all of Coruscants Underworld had been recruited to kill them. Their faces were easily recognizable- and Qui-Gon decided that only one of them needed be put in dangers way- and incase one of them were to be caught the Duchess would at least still have one last line of defence... along with whatever friend Qui-Gon happened to make.

Today it happened to be a Nikto- not a native species of the planet- who was brought back to the ship by Qui-Gon. Sometimes Obi-Wan was weary of his Masters ability to trust random strangers- but his Master was also wise, so Obi-Wan very early on decided that his judgement was not to go questioned.

The food they had rummaged looked down right repulsive but living hand to mouth meant once you got the food you ate, because in all honesty you never knew when you might get to eat again. The Nikto had been quite generous and payed for a couple of ration bars with his own money and most of them went to Satine- she needed it the most.

After most of the food was finished off Qui-Gon excused his rudeness and gave proper introductions. He didn't give anything away other than their names though for safety sake- and the Nikto proved quite friendly. His name was Flemeu, and he took up a job in the town they were nearby as a maintence repair technician for broken down ships. Now more than ever Obi-Wan was grateful for his Masters social skills. There ship was in need of repairs- and badly.

Soon Qui-Gon and Flemeu exited the ship to check for the damage recently done by a group of bounty hunters who knocked against their ship quite a few times, and this left Satine and Obi-Wan alone again. The poor girl was pale and had lost most of her body weight. It irked him that there was no way to make contact with the Jedi Temple for help, but he knew going back to the Capitol was a bad idea. Reports from unknown sources have spotted Death Watch Soldiers taking runs into the core worlds and it was already dangerous enough just being here.

Sometimes he wondered why so many would be after her, what threat could she possibly pose to them? From the few months spent with Satine he couldn't look at her but anything other than dainty and fragile- she was an extremely stubborn pacifist and refused to fight. There was one rare exception though, but it hadn't done much...

Somehow they had been separated, and it had been hard at the time to locate her through the Force because of all the Bounty Hunters that were swarming. He had to leave her in and abandoned warehouse to try to find Qui-Gon but his attempt had failed, and when he tried to turn back around to go back to Satine an arm wrapped around his throat and he was hitting everywhere he could reach on his attacker to get free. His lightsaber had been knocked out of his hand, and because of the arms that were restraining him he couldn't reach for it. For a few agonizingly slow seconds of not being able to breath, relief came when for some reason unknown to him the bounty hunter released.

Obi-Wan got to his feet immediately and realized what had happened. Satine had thrown a rock at him- it was almost amusing but he didn't have time to laugh because the bounty hunter had a gun pointed at her and was about to shoot. Before he was able to do this though Obi-Wan located his lightsaber and called it back to him using the Force and deflected the shot. Deciding to not kill him in front of the Duchess, he had sent him flying back into the darkness of the jungle and helped Satine escape.

Throwing rocks seemed to be the most violent action she would resort to, but it was nonetheless effective- it gave him enough time to free himself from almost getting killed from the one second distraction she gave.

In an odd way, it kind of worked. They made a good team.

Satine gave him a smile- and Obi-Wan realized he had been staring at her.

"Is something wrong Obi?" She asked, her voice weak.

"No," He found himself smiling and stroked her face as she lay on a mat. "Get some rest. You'll need it."

"I'm cold..." She shivered, and Obi-Wan found himself compelled to find a way to make her warm again.

He searched high and low on the ship for anything of wool or blankets. Absolutely nothing- it was pitiful. But a new idea popped into his head- his Jedi robe, she could use that.

Entering the part of the ship in which she lay again, he found her already fast asleep- but her body was still trembling and goosebumps laced her arms. Draping his cloak over her, Obi-Wan hesitantly knelt down and placed a kiss on her forehead. Her unconscious state seemed to register the soft contact and a faint smile appeared on her face. Obi-Wan shut off the lights in the room before rejoining Qui-Gon and Flemeu outside. Though Qui-Gon didn't ask, Obi-Wan could tell by the way he was smiling thoughtfully he knew where his padawan's cloak had gone to. It made his face a little red.


End file.
